


[Evacuate]

by Laiska



Category: Bastion
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, POV First Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiska/pseuds/Laiska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new world. Fancy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Evacuate]

…

…

…

 

She takes her time swallowin’ down my words. We have one of them long, powerful silences while the thought digests. You can almost see those dreams of hers tricklin’ down through her throat and into her gut, circle up back through her heart and straight out the ears. It gives her a glow, like every cell in her body just came to life at the mere idea.

_A new world._

Why would she want to go back to the way things were? But then I ask myself, why would I want to? Who’s to say this ain’t gonna happen all over again, that all this effort won’t be for nothin’?

I stretch my arms and let out a big old yawn, sharin’ in that silence. Should feel wrong, relaxing at a time like this, but what else can we do but wait? Kid’s gonna do what he has to, or he’s gonna die tryin’, and I’ll be damned if he ain’t too stubborn to die. No sense in bein’ anxious over folks like him.

I ask her if she mightn’t wanna play us a bit of something while we wait. I bet those little guys would like it anyway, and hearin’ someone pluck is a bit more refreshing than some crackly gramophone. What a live song might lack in complexity, it can make up for in heart.

She thinks about it, still silent. I probably shouldn’t have asked that of her, she ain’t as cozy with all this as I’ve come to be. But she don’t seem too bothered by the question. I tell her there ain’t no rush, and go to pour myself a drink. I always thought it might be nice to retire like this, sittin’ somewhere pretty with a beautiful girl, nothin’ but time and a bottle to while away. Might’ve had that anyway, if the Calamity never struck, but well now, no point in thinking about what could have been. The past is the past, right? …What a tired sentiment.

She plays after all. From the doorway of the distillery I’m hearin’ a couple stray notes from them strings, real quiet like she’s tryin’ t’hide ‘em. I recognize what she’s playin’ but I can’t remember the name. It reminds me of the old days, the sounds you’d hear ringing in these city streets. It feels like a lazy afternoon, the kind where you’ve slept for a spell and wake up just in time to see the sun set across the rooftops. I wonder what it reminds her of.

We all got different feelings about the city. It’s given each of us a little something different. It’s a place she grew up in, a place I fought for, a place you protected. Still I wonder if it wasn’t just the city’s time. Everything comes to an end, sooner or later.

Well, I suspect that anything I could say won’t have half the sway of that beaming look on her face, and I reckon it’s not my concern.

I’m leavin’ this one to you, Kid. Make your choice.


End file.
